Brigitte
Summary No longer sitting on the sidelines, Brigitte Lindholm has taken up arms to defend those in need of protection. The youngest daughter of a weapons designer, Torbjörn Lindholm, Brigitte was the first of his children to show an interest in mechanical engineering. Brigitte spent much of her spare time in her father's workshop, learning the trade and honing her skills. Her aptitude for engineering mirrored that of her father's, but Brigitte's primary interest was in armor fabrication and defensive systems, unlike Torbjörn, who was world-renowned (and perhaps infamous) for the weapons he created. Everyone expected that Brigitte would continue her apprenticeship and follow in her father's footsteps. But her plans changed due to the influence of another prominent figure in her life, her father's close friend and fellow Overwatch agent, Reinhardt Wilhelm. A close friend of the family and Brigitte's godfather, Reinhardt told Brigitte tales of heroes and chivalry as she grew up. After his retirement and Overwatch's fall, Reinhardt declared that he would become a knight-errant on a quest to bring justice. Before he left on his adventures, Brigitte surprised him by asking to join him as his squire. Reinhardt accepted. As a squire, Brigitte had many responsibilities, the most important of which was the upkeep of Reinhardt's Crusader armor (a design she was familiar with as the current version was designed by her father). But more and more, she found her main job was taking care of Reinhardt himself, trying to protect him from his overenthusiasm even as his body was breaking down from years of combat. Eventually, she realized that serving only as a mechanic wasn't enough and that the best way she could aid Reinhardt was to become a warrior in her own right. While Reinhardt trained her in combat, Brigitte began to build her own suit of armor in secret. Now Brigitte fights at Reinhardt's side to protect him, and any others in need as knight and squire journey to make the world a better place, one battle at a time. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Brigitte Lindholm Origin: Overwatch Gender: Female Age: 23 Classification: Mechanical Engineer, Adventurer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Flail Wielder, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Rally) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Should be comparable to Reinhardt, Capable of harming characters like Winston, Roadhog, and Junkrat, Regularly spars with Genji) Speed: Subsonic with Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with Genji on even grounds), Higher movement speed while using Rally Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Can take hits from other heroes, Her armor should be as durable as Reinhardt's, Can tank being hit by Wrecking Ball rolling at hypersonic speeds) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, 20 Meters with Whip Shot Standard Equipment: Rocket Flail, Barrier Shield Intelligence: High (Even as a child Brigitte was an engineering prodigy, spending much of her spare time in her father's workshop learning the trade and honing her skills, eventually becoming so skilled that it was believed that she would take up an apprenticeship and follow in her father's footsteps. After becoming Reinhardt's squire, she maintains the armor her father built for him as well as building her own fully functional high-tech suit of armor in secret. She is also skilled in combat, having received personal one on one training from Reinhardt.) Weaknesses: If enough damage is done to her barrier, it will break and will take a few seconds to recharge. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rocket Flail:' A weapon of her own design, it's a traditional flail designed with modern technology, allowing it to strike in a wide arc. In addition, it is able to heal Brigitte and nearby allies when she successfully strikes a foe with it. **'Whip Shot:' Brigitte uses her flail's rocket attachment to strike an opponent as far as 20 meters away, damaging foes struck and knocking them backward. *'Repair Pack:' Brigitte throws an armor pack at a nearby ally, healing their wounds. If they are already in peak form, then the armor pack provides a temporary layer of armor that depletes over time or when struck by enemy attacks. *'Barrier Shield:' Brigitte deploys her energy shield, preventing nearly any projectile from passing through while it lasts. However, it can only take a certain amount of damage before shattering, needing time to recharge afterward. **'Shield Bash:' While her Barrier Shield is deployed, Brigitte uses it as a makeshift battering ram to quickly charge forward, stunning any foe in her path. *'Rally:' Brigitte raises a battle standard stored inside of her armor to rally her allies to battle, gaining increased movement speed in the process. In addition, she and her allies are granted permanent amounts of additional armor to held ward off enemy attacks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Jaune Arc (RWBY) Jaune's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Blizzard Category:Adults Category:Engineers Category:Adventurers Category:Mace Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Shield Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 8